The Real Spencer
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Spencer killed Ezra because she's a vampire? How did it happened? Teaser chapter
1. Chapter 1

_The Real Spencer_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Ezra was lying dead in front of the feet of Spencer and blood around her mouth with fangs in her teeth. The whole gang looked in shock and amazement and they saw Spencer almost in a Cataonic state not believing what has happened. Aria was the first one to walked to her._

_"Spence." Aria said and Spencer turned around. _

_"Yeah." Spencer replied._

_"How?" Aria asked and Spencer looked down because of this last week ever since the accident things were still not making sense. _

_Hanna was next to touch and trying to make sense on what just happened. _

_"You're Spencer, right?" Hanna asked and Spencer think about that. _

_"I think, I am, I feel like myself despite the blood around my lips and Ezra on the floor bleeding." Spencer said _

_"How come you're a vampire? I thought the vampire part of Christina left when she went back to her own body." Emily added. _


	2. Fresh pair of eyes

_The Real Spencer_

_By _

_BornThisway201f _

_Part Two _

_**One week Ago(Spencer's house)**_

_Just like in a horror fillm it was a dark and stormy night, it was Spencer who was home alone waiting for the girls as the revelation of Ally being alive was now reality. _

_There was so much more to the story that needed to be address. She kept thinking maybe she's going about it the wrong way but was running out of plans and was getting tired of it. As she looked in the mirror, there was an image of her staring back and then out of silliness thought to herself if there was an answer that it could reach out to her. _

_**On the other side of the mirror**_

_**Christina was a beautiful girl who like her doppleganger Sepncer was very cerebal person and protective of her friends.**_

_**She had a steady boyfriend named Caesar who she didn't have a first time with but still wanted her no matter what. Christina's friends walked in as Brenda and Shay came in hand to hand as the couple usually does with Kendra behind them. **_

_**"Hey Chris." Brenda said and Christina embrace her friends. **_

_(Spencer's house) _

_Hanna, Emily and Aria walked in one at a time as they were ready to compare notes to figure out more about Ally's disappearance. Why was she gone all this time? _

_Spencer looked back at the mirror and could feel something coming from the other side of it. _

_**On the other side of the mirror. **_

_**"Guys the Cry wolf serial is still out there." Brenda said.**_

_**"I don't get it who hypnotized women to accept consensual role play from a guy." Kendra added. **_

_**"It's fucking sick." Christina added and Kendra replied, "The cop stopped me from going undercover there." **_

_**"Did you make any tips?" Christina asked jokingly and Aria flipped her off which Christina did right back.**_

_**"I wish we had another way of looking at this, we're missing something and..." Christina paused and looked back at the mirror. **_

_(Spencer's house)_

_"It could be a trap, why were Ally wait till now and whoever A really is, why is ALLY scared of her? Did you see the look in her eyes?" Aria asked everyone. _

_Thunder that crashed upon the house and lighting struck the crowd then the lights came off. There was screaming but no one could see anything on either side and then a loud thud hit the floor. _


	3. Backwards

_The Real Spencer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Author's Notes: _

_**This will be hard to follow if I write in **__italic __**I will be writing in Pretty Little Liars world.**_

_If I write __**Bold **__I will be writing in the alterate version_

_There will be times where the characters will speak backwards to communicate through the mirror. _

_Part three_

_**Spencer was out of it because she was on the floor and instantly recongize it was Hanna's floor but she was in her house. She got up and saw three famliar faces who looked down to see that the floors were different. **_

_**"Why does the floor look like my house?" **_

_**"What's going on?" Spencer asked.**_

_**"What happened? How did you change your clothes?" Brenda asked. **_

_**"What do you mean Hanna? I was wearing this a few minutes ago." Spencer replied.**_

_**"No you weren't" Brenda said **_

_**Shay walked to Christina who was Spencer and asked her if she was okay. **_

_**"Emily I'm just shaken up but who pulled me." Spencer said to Shay who she thought was Emily and Brenda who Spencer thought was Hanna began to look in the mirror. **_

_**"Look." Brenda said and as they look in the mirror they saw themselves with Spencer who might be Christina on the other side. Spencer took a look at this and started to walk towards it. **_

_Christina got up and saw what looked like her friends as they look towards the mirror when she turned around to see where she just was a few minutes ago._

_"What the hell is going on?" Christina asked and Brenda on the other side spoke but when she did it was backwards. _

_"Okay this is freaky. That's us but I can't understand that girl who looks like Hanna is saying." Aria pointed out and Christina who looked like Spencer. _

_"I take it your not Brenda, Shay and Kendra." Christina said to them all and the three of them confirm it. Hanna called out for Spencer._

_**Spencer looking in the mirror understood Hanna was calling for her but when she spoke it was backwards. **_

_**"I can't understand you." Spencer yelled. **_

_Hanna paused for a second and didn't know what Spencer was saying but Christina understood what she was saying came out backwards. _

_"She can't understand you because when she looks through the mirror your saying it backwards." Christina who looked like Spencer said. _

_"So if it's mirror reflection that if we say it backwards then it comes out correct." Emily said to everyone. Aria move to the front._

_"Back words words say." Aria said to the mirror and Brenda understood she thought about it. _

_**"You of both the switch have must storm the." Brenda said in the mirror after she understood the girl in the mirror who was Brenda say **__Say words backwards which she responded, __**"The storm must have switch the both of you." **_

_**"How do we get back? Why did we switch?" Spencer asked and in that mirror the door of both worlds disappear. **_


	4. Christina and Spencer learn

_The Real Spencer _

_BY _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_**Other World**_

_Spencer was really freaked out but after much talking into, she sat on Brenda's couch and had a bottle of water. She took a breath and saw three pair of eyes staring at her. _

_"I'm going to ask some questions about you guys." Spencer said._

_"Chris...I mean Spence..." Brenda who looked like Hanna replied. _

_"That's what Hanna calls me." Spencer responded and Brenda smirk then said, "We have questions for you." _

_"First...Aria...I mean...What's your name?" Spencer asked._

_"I'm Kendra." Kendra who looked like Aria with Red hair said. _

_"Do you live with a brother and your parents?" Spencer asked. _

_"Wow. You are definately not Christina because you were now that my father left because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and my brother went with him." Kendra said to Spencer._

_"Do you live with your uncle?" Shay asked who looked ike Emily. _

_"No I live my parents and a bitch of a sister." Spencer replied. _

_"You...I mean Christina has a bitch of a sister whose...You'll meet her and your mother is evil . You as in Christina never talks about your dad and you live with your Uncle. And you're a vampire." Brenda said to Spencer. _

_Spencer gave Brenda a look like she was crazy. _

_**PLL world**_

_**Christina was actually comfortable walking around the house as Spencer's friends didn't know what to say. **_

_**"So my name here is Spencer Hastings, I'm 17 years old and I live with both of my parents." Christina said and the girls confirmed. **_

_**"I've seen more sci-fi movies than anyone here and so I know when someone who is the mirror image walked through a mirror then that the person isn't human." Aria said and Hanna rolled her eyes. **_

_**"Good job Aria. I just go in back and get you a cookie." Hanna replied and Aria gave her a finger. **_

_**"Your theory is correct because I'm a vampire." Christina said showing her fangs and her eyes changing colors. The girls jumped back when they saw that and Chris calm them down. **_

_**"Maybe we all sit down and get to know each other." Christina said to everyone. **_

_**PLL World**_

_**So they all traded stories about each other's lives, Christina couldn't believe the difference between her friends and this Spencer's friends. **_

_**"Wait. You two aren't together." Christina said. **_

_**"What?" Emily and Hanna asked at the same time.**_

_**"You two are together, I mean you really love each other..." Christina responded. **_

_**"Yeah I'm close to Emily but she's in love with Paige and I just broke up with my boyfriend Caleb." Hanna said and Christina asked to see pictures. Hanna looked at them both and her eyes widened. **_

_**"Wait, why aren't we together with them?" Hanna asked and Christina responded, "In your case...Emily...Courtney who looks like your Paige, she tried to kill you by first pushing your head down in the pool and then when you were dating turned into a abusive bitch!" **_

_**"What?! Paige, abusive!" Emily said and Hanna replied, "Paige is many things but not abusive." **_

_**"I'm not lying when I say this..." Christina told the three. **_

_**"Did she ever come out to her parents?" Emily asked. **_

_**"The Paige in my world named Courtney never did come out." Christina said and Emily told her that the Paige here did. **_

_**"What about Caleb?" Hanna asked and Christina replied, "Well Hanna is named Johnny and he's bi-sexual..." **_


	5. Christina and Spencer learn Part 2

The Real Spencer

By

BornThisway201f

Part Five

"_Are you fucking joking me? Caleb...I mean Johnny is Bi-sexual and I'm with Emily I mean Shay." Hanna said. _

_"Yeah." Christina said and Hanna obviously blown away. _

_"Wait. What about me?" Aria asked_

_**Other World**_

_**"Are you kidding me? Your bloodline is connected to Hedes the guardian of the dead and you have telekinesis." Spencer tried to understand and Kendra brought a water bottle from halfway across the room to Spencer who caught it thanks to fast relexes. **_

_**"Wow." Spencer said and added, "What am I doing here?" **_

_**"I have no clue, I mean the doors I could open, it's for the dead or ghost trying to move on. That vortex was something way different." Kendra who looked like Aria said. **_

_**Spencer looked around and then asked, "Do I have a boyfriend?" **_

_**Brenda, Shay and Kendra all stood up in shocked because they knew how much she loves Caesar who is Toby. They all had to remember that this wasn't Christina...**_

_**Caesar came in thanks to the secret key and Spencer looked at him who could be Toby's twin.**_

_PLL World_

_"Hedes like that guy who was in that Disney cartoon who James Woods did the voice of." Aria said and Christina advised.._

_"If you ever meet your other self please don't mention that movie, Kendra I mean you hate, She hated how Hedes was portayed." Christina responded to Aria. _

_"Does Spencer have a boyfriend?" Christina asked and Hanna saw a picture of Toby who looked like her Caesar. She smiled big. _

_"God I love him." Christina said and added, "He always treats me like I'm just like everyone else. We been fighting because he wants me to turn him. Actually you all want me to turn you." _

_**Other World**_

_**Everyone brought Caesar up to speed and he walked up to Spencer. **_

_**"You look just like her." Caesar said. **_

_**"That's what everyone tells me." Spencer responded. **_

_**"Maybe we should tell her Uncle about this." Caesar said to everyone. **_


End file.
